A method of fabricating a layer of fluid sandwiched between a top substrate and a bottom substrate can involve any of a number of devices, such as a rolling-coupling device, that forces the top and bottom substrates to within a relatively close distance of one another. For example, a bottom and/or top substrate can include a plurality of display cells having cell walls that retain, to a certain extent, fluid. Subsequent to filling the cells with the fluid, a top substrate can be laminated onto the bottom substrate so that the fluid in the cells is hermetically sealed from air and leakage.
Immediately after laminating top and bottom substrates using, for example, a roll-coupling device in the lamination process, an ultra-violet (UV) curing process commences. The UV curing process cures adhesive materials that seal and bond the top and bottom support plates together. Unfortunately, the UV curing process can be relatively slow, thus allowing the laminated structure to relax and at least partially delaminate, resulting in voids between cell walls and the top substrate, for example.